You Know You're Aquamarine Obsessed When
by Zoe625
Summary: This is a list of ways you know you're Aquamarine obsessed. I'm one of these people who are very obsessed. VEEERRRY obsessed. VEEERRRY Obsessed with all things mermaid. Enjoy!
1. Numbers 1 through 30

**I wrote this for all the Aquamarine obsessed, such as me!! :D Enjoy!**

You know you're Aquamarine obsessed when…

You refer to your fingernails as finger scales.

Your new favorite Ice Cream flavor is Ben and Jerry's Fish Food with salt on it.

You accidently call the life guard Raymond.

You slap said life guard because he said he didn't love Aqua.

You accidently call the maintenance guy Leonard.

You hug said maintenance guy because he saved Aqua.

You buy a pair of stick-on starfish earrings and hope that they compliment you.

You call one of your friends "Caliredy cat."

You've actually tried "The Laugh and Pass."

You go to the Vintage store in the mall and rip sleeves off of dresses.

You've ordered a glass of water without ice just so you could pour salt into it.

You've tried to call Aquamarine on her shell. Or anyone with a shell.

You've memorized Hailey's prayer and can recite it to anyone.

Your friends can recite Hailey's prayer because you say it around them so much.

You can recite any part of the movie on Que.

You have/want a necklace just like Aqua's.

You call people different sea creatures. (if you like them: "You angel fish! If you hate them: "You blowfish!")

You've said Bullshark.

You've googled the Capri Beach Club to see if it's real.

You've read the original book. **(Yeah! It's originally a book)**

You've worn a long long-sleeved shirt as a dress.

You've gone to the mall and screamed "HELLOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

You actually KNEW it was originally a book.

You've actually tried "The Fluff and Retreat."

You want your boy friend to ask you out and start it out with, "So, are you surfacing anytime soon?"

You stand on the pier and whistle. You look around looking for dolphins are disappointed when none come.

You have an obsession with gummy worms.

You eat salt out of the can.

You porously fall into pools hoping to find a mermaid.

You get in trouble for dumping fish sticks and small fish into pools after hour.

**That's all for now! If you like it, REVIEW!!!**

**If you don't like it, REVIEW!!!**

**If I get enough reviews, I'll do some more. **

**PEACE!!!**

**~Zoe**


	2. Numbers 31 through 50 WITH NUMBERS!

**A/N: Me: Ok, so I'm sorry I don't have as many as before. But here's the next chapter anyways!**

**Tazmin: I like the Aquamarine movie, but I'm not so sure they did their research when they talked about mermaids. I mean COME ON! We don't have love? That's a bunch of bullshark! I mean look at me and Nalu! *Hugs Nalu***

**Nalu: *Smiles* *slaps his green tail on the pool surface* She's got a point.**

**Me: Well, whatever. But if they didn't have that, there'd be no plot! Let's just get on to the chapter.**

You know you're Aquamarine obsessed when…

31. You've paused the DVD during the magazine scene and read the articles.

32. You tell your boyfriend you have to leave before sunset because of a curfew, but he knows the real reason.

33. You try to learn as many languages as you can just so you can say "I know every language known to man!"

34. You look at the five day forecast just so you can plan sleepovers during big thunder storms.

35. When you go to the fair or an amusement park you get cotton candy and comment to anyone "It vanished!"

36. You avoid using paddle boats because you're afraid of getting stuck out there past sunset.

37. You're new favorite songs are "Island in the Sun" (The song Aqua and Raymond danced to at last splash) and "One Original Thing." (The song playing during the shopping spree scene.)

38. When you have a break up the ice cream you eat is Ben and Jerry's Fish food in the tub.

39. You then comment to anyone. "Who needs (Insert name of ex boyfriend)? I found two new men to love. And their names are Ben and Jerry!"

40. You can recite Hailey's speech about love to Aqua to anyone.

41. Your friends can recite Hailey's speech about love because they've heard it so much.

42. You have two copies of the movie. A more used one that you watch with your friends and one that's hardly used that you watch at night by yourself that no one's aloud to touch.

43. You don't like weatherman because their daughters are normally snobs that push mermaid off bridges. **(…That sounds weird)**

44. You try to convince your parents to let you sleep in the water tower.

45. You attempt back flips in a pool.

46. You scare your friends by hiding in a pool and then grab their feet.

47. Your excuse for #46 is "I just want to see what feet feel like."

48. You've named a boat "The Claire de Lune."

49. You call your boy friend (Or guy friend), Scream into the receiver, then proceed to throw the phone out the window.

50. You're Boy friend (Or close guy friend) is used to you doing #45.

**A/N: Me: Yay! Did you like it? If you did…REVIEW!**

**Did you hate it? If you did…REVIEW!**

**I'd like to thank my reviewer: FuzzySlipper19!**

**Marry Christmas, Happy Kwanza, and Have a good day!**

**PEACE OUT!**

**~Zoe**


End file.
